princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Chitania
Nicknamed "The Titan", also known as "The Queen of HATE," Chitania was a Changeling Queen from decades ago who was sealed away within a mountain of ice by Chyrsalis's mother and presumed dead. She was unwittingly released by accident by Twilight. Able to grow several stories tall, she went on an aimless rampage to get revenge against Chrysalis's mother, unaware that she was long since dead. She eventually reached Canterlot, and stomped it flat, destroying almost everything in her rampage and defeating the alicorn sisters via colossal suckerpunch. She was only stopped by the quick thinking of Shining Armor and a brutal fight within a volcano, and eventually went on trip through all of Equestria before being pardoned in that place for her assistance in stopping the Cordyceps Zombie Plague, only to yet again go on the run due to a horrible series of events involving Rarity. Currently, she is working together with Sunset Shimmer and together they are searching for a way to reach the gods above, and KICK THEIR ASS. Can they be stopped, or will she grow above all things? Only time will tell. Story Before the Arc. Chitania was a dreamer in her youth. Once upon a time, she wanted to be the very biggest, the most powerful, to show all the world what she, and her Hive, was truly capable of. Her mothers brutal training, in addition to her fear of what the “Sun Goddess” could do, only spurred her on, making her eager to face her Queen again and again in combat. Even in her younger years, she foresaw the destruction of her race, and the deaths of all the Queens that seemed to be an ever present danger over the horizon, despite her mothers flippancy towards the issue. After her ascension, she took it upon herself to make sure they were not discovered. If any Queen was in a position where they faced death or discovery, she is who they would call. Be it an unfortunate event leading to them in prison or just a catastrophic mistake that forced her to pretend to be a dragon just to work it out. That said, she has only ever shown initiative without being called once, with Chrysalis's mother. No matter who they were, even the mad queen Sciderella, she would be there to help. While on another infiltration mission into an isolated town at the top of a snowy mountain, she was discovered by the Mayor's wife, whom she had been planning to replace. But instead of fear, the pony was intrigued by her, and despite her preconceptions made her a stunning offer. Live with them in the village, without disguises. To Chitania, this was the perfect opportunity to gather up enough love in order to finally take Equestria. Feigning co-operation and brotherhood, she agreed, and soon her hive began to become a part of this isolated little town. The days turned to months, with Chitania facing all sorts of monsters that hounded the town, and she found herself becoming friends with the Mayor's wife, even sharing some of her 'bigger' secrets with her. Soon, she began to wonder if maybe this wouldn't all work out. Of course it didn't. Coming home one day, she found not the kind wife who had shown her such compassion, but instead a farce, an imposter. Another Queen. A Queen named Variolus had killed her friend, and replaced her. But worse, she had taken the mare's mind, and she now knew the secret Chitania had shared with her. The secret to her Supersize Magic. Feeling this the perfect time to seize power, Variolus commanded her army to attack, to bring ruin to the town. Chitania, furious, ordered her hive to tear them apart. The two Queen's grew to their full size, and battled across the mountain while the civil war raged on in the town. Variolus had her size, but she did not have Chitania's rage. The Titan decapitated her, and spat in her skull. But there was no victory to be had. In their fear and grief, the town had taken the policy “If it's a Changeling, kill it.” And the Mayor agreed. He cast a spell he had prepared just for this occasion, a blanket attack that killed every Changeling in the area, making no discretion. They cheered, sure that every Changeling was gone. But alas... it did not work on Queens. Not a single one survived her madness. This madness carried over to be directed at her sister, Chrysalis's Mother, when she later stumbled upon her. In her fury, she tried to kill the other Queen, forcing her once sister to battle back, and eventually seal her away in the mountain. The weight keeping her down, and the cold slowing her body, she eventually fell into hibernation. And there Chitania remained... until... Awoken Twilight Sparkle, investigating strange activity form her brother, stumbled across the Queen, and inadvertently released her. Chitania's mind still living in the days long past, she declared her need for revenge, and rampaged across the land. She went through lands of griffons, buffalo, dragons, diamond dogs, timberwolves, kung fu masters, surfers, superheroes, park attendants, real estate agents, ancient aztecs... you get the picture. Eventually, she nearly destroyed Ponyville, only stopped by the quick thinking of it's mayor and 29. But, unfortunately, this pointed her towards Canterlot, where her sisters hive resided. Attempt to stop her from Pommel and 32, the rainbolts and 77 all met with failure. Soon, she had landed in the city, and began her stomping. Were it not for Celestia pulling them out of the way, her death count would probably be fairly high. Attempts to stop her from Spike and the Gun Club failed. Luna's surprise attack missed, and left her vulnerable to have a house dropped on her head. Cadence did more healing than harm. Chrysalis managed to get her away from her hive, but a surprise mental attack left her buried beneath Canterlot. And finally, Celestia herself received the mother of all sucker punches when the Queen disguised herself as a guard and snuck up on her. Enraged that the “Gods” she once believed these alicorns to be were little more than over-powered ponies, she attempted to squash the Sun Raiser. But before she could, it was her turn for a sneak attack. A combination of bombs and a shield left her without air, and the damage done so far took it's toll. But Shining Armor did not attempt to kill her. Instead, he offered her a chance at redemption. At finding a home with them. Having quite enough of promises of this nature, she instead opted to grab Applejack Two, and drain her of her considerable love stores. Shining Armor reacted reasonably, and fairly. By hitting her with his Juggernaut, and self-destructing it over a volcano in the hopes of dropping her in. He missed. Alone and needing to protect Two, He engaged her in a one on one battle, with Shining Armor managing to catch her just right with a lava explosion and force her to normal size. She then resumed hitting him. Over the fight, his own rage bubbled to the surface, and with a simple mistake on her part she was soon dangling over certain doom, only his hooves there to hold her up. Coldly, he mocked her and dropped her. And then caught her when he thought Two had awoken, and he realized what he was doing. She was pulled back up... and then the volcano started to erupt. They both made it out, but neither were in any state to finish the fight. But that was okay, she was done with that fight. She had a new goal now. Her victories against the Alicorns had inspired her. If they were not gods, as she believed, there must be something higher than them. If there is something higher than them, she was going to kick it's ass. So, alone, she ran off on her quest, to find the highest of gods, murder them and take their place. Chitania The Titan would rule. Battle on the Ponyville Express During her aimless and fruitless quest, she eventually by chance happened across Twilight, who was currently in search for her along with Rainbow Dash and Spike. After a brief discussion on a train, Chitania slipped up and accidentally revealed her identity. And then Spike shot her in the head. It made her a touch irate, just a touch. A battle ensued, destroying the train and resulting in Chitania taking a sonic-rainboom tackle to the back, which also merely managed to make her more miffed. Twilight, realizing she could not win the fight directly, managed to tie her tail to a train and magically send it racing off. She was stopped, for now. But Twilight had gained an important victory, she had managed to steal Chitania's diary in the battle. Now, she is seeking to learn more about the Titan Queen before their next bout. Partyland! She stumbled into Partyland for one reason, sample their fine wares of Popcorn and refuel her love stores with all of the excess love coming off those having fun. While there, she accidentally got on the good side of Cadence, who declared her a friend and spent most of the second day hiding behind her in an attempt to get back to the hotel, much to the changelings irritation. During the chaos reign, her beloved popcorn maker went missing, and while searching for it she inadvertently stumbled upon Shining Armor and crew. Fearing for her safety, Cadence insisted she come with them, again much to her vast irritation. She was forced to reveal herself after Mr Popcorn was infused with chaos and went mad, combining with all of the other attractions and forming a super robot. Said robot nearly crushed her, Two and Shining Armor with a hammer, only saved by Chitania's unstoppable power. She grew to full size, and started destroying it. Turns out, she didn't need to. Diamond Tiara, along with 77 and 42, infiltrated the robot, and planted charges. They escaped just before the blast went off, but due to the fact Mr Popcorn was hooked up to all of Partyland's systems, they accidentally blew out the rockets keeping it in the air. After kicking TBDRLIATU for revenge and deciding she wanted no more part in this, Chitania flew off. Or at least, that's what everyone thought. Turns out, while flying away, she received a call. Arana, strangely enough, remembered her mothers method of communication, and begged for help. Perhaps out of nostalgia for the old times, or some other reason, Chitania turned around and held up Partyland, preventing it from falling without anyone the wiser. After the main event was resolved, she left, only returning in disguise later to pick up Mr Popcorn's wreckage, and was gone. Fillydelphia rumble! A filly, the Queen of all gryphons and the CEO of a major organization walk into a shop. The punchline is Chitania. Aftermath Following this, she was tracked down by Applejack 10, and her involvement saving Partyland was revealed. Cordyceps! When the infected began swarming, Chitania was nowhere to be found. In fact, she wasn't even in Equestria! She had infiltrated the Gryphon Kingdom, and was about to be hires as one of the Prince's maids when the infected landed. He fought them off and protected them until she and two other maids connected with the rest of the royal family, and they staged their last stand. The other two maids were picked off, but when it came time that she was attacked she was forced to reveal herself. She shortly found out that the spores could not pierce her skin, and she could not be infected. Out of desperation, the eldest prince asked her to stay put in exchange for his mother's legendary poison, which is what Chitania had been hoping to gain in the first place. Having nowhere else to be and still wishing for that poison, she agreed. Later in the war, after Spike had been infected and was in his giant form, Arana discovered the newspaper detailing Chitania's actions at partyland and rushed off to tell Applejack. Seeing no other way to stop Spike, Applejack asked Arana to call Chitania with her help. They had a back and forth discussion on the matter after she told Arana she would not come save her. Seeing no other option for non-lethally stopping Spike, she made Chitania an offer she would forever regret. If Chitania can stop Spike non-lethally, without permanent damage, she would clear Chitania of all crimes and wrongdoings, period. Tantalized by the offer of finally being able to access Canterlot's library, the one place she never could that would benefit her the most, she nonetheless did not accept right away. Instead, partially out of laziness, she offered the same deal to the gryphons. Clear her of all crimes, and she would protect them. Zephyrious, the eldest, wanted to accept the deal, and then use her to protect his people. Gwendolyn, the Queen, was so disgusted she struck him and told Chitania she would rather die. Chitania agreed, and left them there to fend for themselves. She arrived in Canterlot just in time to save Applejack. Her initial fight with the dragon had her easily and effortlessly defeating him, and she prepared to leave much to Applejack's horror. Despite all she was seeing, she was perfectly content to let the rest of the world die now that she had gotten what she wanted. It horrified Applejack, but she could do nothing to stop her. She would have left, but she had accidentally forced the unified mind of the spores to reach deeper out of desperation. Using it's ability to read the minds of all it controlled, it searched all of them, looking for ways to fight. And oh, it found them. In seconds, Spike knew all the ways of the greatest fighters on the planet. And proceeded to beat Chitania within an inch of her life. Everything she tried, from magic to flight, was countered. She could not keep him down, and she could not wound him. It looked hopeless. But despite the obvious beating, she also would not stay down. This infuriated the Cordyceps, as she was stopping his spread. Out of desperation, it took a note from how it had pacified 88, and grabbed hold of her horn. Arana immediately tried to help, with AJ trying to pull her away, but it was too late. Using it's magic, it forced her to relive the moment that brought her the most despair. The last days she saw her child alive. The very day she drove her off through a terrible act, and never saw her again. AJ and Arana saw it all. The Cordyceps thought, at that point, she would give up, that she was done. But what it did not know, and what was not revealed till much, much later, was that during the fight with Variolus, it turns out Chitania learned the technique used on Chrysalis from that poisonous Queen, when said Queen showed her a certain memory. The memory of when Chrysalis's mother, someone Chitania trusted, could have stopped her daughter from leaving, but instead let her go off to her 'death'. The infection had been hoping for despair, but instead it only gained unspeakable rage. So enraged, it could not stop her or fight her off. She could not permanently wound it, but it could no longer stop her. In one final, suicidal act, she used a forbidden technique, and suffocated the dragon by breathing fire down his throat. Due to all of them being connected, the Cordycepsmind was forced to sever the connection with Spike to save the others. He was stopped. But so was Chitania. Her act had spelled her doom, she could no longer breath now that she had charred her larynx. She was dying, and she would have died, had Applejack not walked up to her, and told her off for trying to walk away when something like this was going on. Despite this, she made it clear if Chitania didn't help, worse would follow, and there would be nobody to save her next time. She gave her Alicorn magic to Chitania to recharge her, and returned her to life. Deciding that the Alicorn was right, she agreed to fight with her, but she would need some more magic. So Applejack jumped off on her head. And then rode a giant changeling into battle. ...Yeehaw. Final run! The pair charged through most of the obstacles placed in their way, but would never have made it very far without the entire hive fending off the Cordy magic users, Diamond Tiara blasting the way clear of walls, Blueblood and Flim/Flam's machine thinning a crowd, Fifty Five blocking projectiles, and the combined abilities of Dash, Pinke and Rarity clearing the home stretch. They raced up the side of the mushroom just in time to watch the spore-bomb get sent into the air. The giant mushroom tried to stop them by turning into a massive maw and biting Chitania, but it was useless. She outright threw Applejack after it, and the princess stopped it in time. Chitania caught her on the fall back down, and prepared to fight to the end, but no need! Both her and Applejack watched as Chrysalis and Twilight's plan went off, and the Cordyceps was finally defeated. And then the giant mushroom started to fall. Chitania raced out, catching it and insulting everyone for being afraid, but when it was apparent that it was going to break anyway, she decided just to punch it. "...This is the dumbest thing I've ever done..." The entire structure collapsed right on top of her. Aftermath! Despite their misgivings and continued hatred, the others honored Applejack's bargain. Chitania was free to walk about Canterlot as she pleased, do as she pleased, and finally get access to the coveted Library that held the secrets of the gods! And nobody could stop her. So... hungry. However, as it turns out, getting food was a problem. Eventually she was forced to go down to one of her old stomping grounds, find a prostitute she had saved a couple times, and get some love from her... Not that kind. It had been a total accident when the mare, named Sweet Note, had been dragged up to Canterlot, but as it was way nicer than her old place and Chitania paid her well, she wasn't in a rush to go home, even though Chitania very much was so she wouldn't be seen hanging around with a prostitute. Nonetheless, a kinship sort of began to form, with Sweet Note sticking around her as she continued her research in the library, even helping her to obtain a robot on one occasion. Variolus's revenge! Her cushy, uneventful life came to a screeching halt when one day, a voice called into her head. The voice of someone she thought long, long, long since dead. Her daughter's voice. But that wasn't all, there was another voice that cut her off, and taunted her to come. Variolus. Spurred on by rage, she raced towards the Empire to tear apart whoever dared to use their voices like that, even as Celestia, who was following her, pleaded with her to stop. When she arrived in the Empire, she did not find imposters, but an actual Variolus there, smashing the place up. She decided to start hitting her... a lot. She tore Variolus apart, literally, not knowing she was currently being held down by Sunset internally. When she ripped her to pieces, she thought that would be the end of it, when from the corpse of the defeated Queen something emerged. The humanoid, demon form of Sunset Shimmer came free, and using a combination love-sapping, chaos magic and the power of the Crystal Heart, literally blew a hole in Chitania, exposing her heart. She nearly had her heart feasted upon, when at the last second 13 intervened, revealing herself to be Chitania's daughter. She saved her mother, subdued Sunset, and prepared to return to her hive. Chitania, with her heart both figuratively and very literally exposed, begged 13 not to leave her again, saying she was sorry for what she had done, and that she wanted to be her mother again. At her words, eventually 13 accepted her apology, and the Empire witnessed Chitania bawl like a child as she was reunited. Her chest healed up, but it left a red, angry, unnatural looking scar. She didn't care, her daughter was back, and that's all that mattered. Aftermath She is currently reconnecting with her daughter, and hiding a secret of her own. Her chest scar does more than just look ugly and weaken her chitin. With the damage, she can't go back into Titan form, and she has no one who will help her fix it. But seeing as she is finally able to once more talk to her child again... it's not so bad. Thread 257 # She finds herself still trapped with the completely silent Kirins as she continues to starve from love deprivation. # Talking with a Kirin, she starts off by admitting that she knows "this looks crazy". This is more for herself, though, as well as a show to the Kkirin that she's not lying. She continues by saying she knows how it looks when she covers herself in leaves and stalks the Kirin, hoping to catch them talking to each other, and she knows it's dumb that she's in the Kirin's bathroom. When she asks the Kirin if the Kirin needs to use the bathroom, she receives a head-tilt in response. Chitania loses it for a moment, excited that the Kirin can understand her, before calming down and letting the Kirin use the restroom. Still, she's a little giddy. Q "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU MOTHERFUKCERS COULD UNDERSTAND ME! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" # She's talking loudly in the Kirins' library. She challenges one to make her be quiet, but the Kirin just tilts their head and puts a hoof to their lips. Chitania gives up and declares, "...you win." Q "I’M SPEAKING VERY LOUDLY IN A LIBRARY! I SURE HOPE THIS DOESN’T BOTHER ANYONE TRYING TO READ!" # Chitania slaps the flank of the currently unnamed Kirin Queen (Rain Shine). She taunts the Kirin, stating that she liked slapping her flank and that she just treated her like a common mare in front of her subjects. She asks the Kirin what she'll do, daring her to respond. The Queen Kirin just tilts her head. Dejected, Chitania asks if the silence is a sex thing, wondering if that would explain everything or make it worse. Q "You are the ruler of this… nation? City? Town? Your little door thing say queen so I’m just going to go with monarchy. You’re the monarch, and all of your subjects just watched me slap you like a common catcalled mare on the street." # She and a Kirin stand around in silence for several hours. Chitania eventually breaks down and yells at the still silent Kirin. She apologizes for her outburst, saying that it's impressive the Kirin managed to get one out of her. # OOCO Striking up a conversation with her, Spike mentions that he can grow giant-sized, too. Without the "spore superthing". Chitania is nonchalant about it, saying that that's neat. He asks if she's jealous someone else can grow bigger, but she points out that others can, too, if she tells them how. She mentions that it's apparently easy to do since Variolus learned just from being told by a third-party, so Chrysalis could probably learn it in half a second if told by her. Which she's not going to do. For anyone. Spike pleads for her to give him a hint, but she rejects him, giving him the silent treatment when he even tries to play the "I'll be your best friend" card. # OOCO She states that she notices a pattern when Sunset and 13 get together. Sunset hazards a guess that it's "awesome things happen" with 13 pointing to their latest invention as proof. At Chitania's query for what it is, Sunset says they call it the "stiltmaster". When Chitania asks what it does, they activate it to reveal... that it makes them taller than her. Only slightly, but still. Teasing her, they say that it must really burn her up inside. Chitania points out that she can become taller than a skyscraper, so why would them "being an inch above my normal form bother me?" "Does it not?" Sunset asks. "Of course it fucking does but it shouldn’t." Thread 261 # Chitania notes that the year has not been good for her. PowersCategory:Changelings Unique to her, and her line, is the power to change her body not just in looks, but in size, allowing her to grow to giant monster levels sizes, and retain the durability needed for said change. As with most changeling powers, this is just an adaptation of a changelings natural ability to shift their bodies, such as when Chrysalis shrunk while disguised as Cadence, but put in a unique way. Aside from that, she is an exceedingly good fighter, massively strong thanks to a lifetime of insanely brutal training forced upon her from her mother. However, aside from her combat capabilities, she is exceedingly poor in most of the Queens powers. Her infiltration capabilities are lacking, and while doing so she often ends up with garish color schemes and ridiculous names, such as a green pony with a tye-dye purple mane and a name like "Shyny Starrs". Likewise, she is terribly lacking in mind magics, to the point where she was very nearly controlled by Chrysalis and made her servant. Her grasp on magic in general is also poor, as she struggles with teleportation and the like. That said, the other Queen's have the ability to 'call' her thanks to a magic from one of the now long dead Queens, an ability that Arana, her daughter 13, and presumably Chrysalis, has to this day. Daughter It has been known since her arrival that Chitania had a single child, which was unheard of for a Queen who would normally produce an entire hive, and as a result she, and the others, considered herself 'defective'. It was only much, much later we learned the whole story. In the early days, Chitania had dreams of her own hive, she had plans to name every single one of them and wrote names in her journal. This, already, was an odd thing, as it was considered strange for any drone to have a name at all, let alone one given by their Queen. But she didn't care. She was going to name all of them. In fact, she went so far as to practice musical instruments such as a cello or a violin in order to better control her obscene strength, all so she could hold every last one of them. But it was not to be. Her singular child was small, and sickly. A daughter who was nothing like she was. She was weak, unfocused, often out of breath and struggling to get by. And, most damningly, she could not manage the Titan Magic, even the most basic. No matter how hard she trained, she could never manage her mother's greatest power. Still, despite it all, Chitania cared for her, and to protect her hid away her identity from the other Queens, lest one try to use her as leverage. Even with her many, many disadvantages, Chitania still wished her to take over as Queen one day. Her daughter, seeing all the good her mother did, disagreed. She wished her mother to reign as Queen forever more, and for herself to only be a drone for the rest of her life. This was a source of many heated debates among the pair, but the daughter, usually, meekly accepted without much of a fight, unwilling to go against her mother's will for too long. During Cordyceps, we at last learned of her fate. While battling an infected Spike, she was forced to relive her last day with her daughter. On that day, years ago, she had been training in the Valley Of Monsters, a massive valley surrounded on all sides by monstrous cliffs to hold in it's contents below. Down inside, there were all the grandest, most powerful giant monsters ever to roam the earth, sustained by the valley's magic. And it just so happened to be Chitania's favorite training spot, though she could never manage to last two hours before she had to call it quits. While walking back from one such training session, the subject of ascension came up again, but this time was different. This time, the child pushed on, declaring at last that she would never take over for her mother, and that no matter how she wished it she would never be as powerful as Chitania. Chitania, feeling as if her more gentle and nurturing parenting methods had failed, turned to a different source. The hellish training under her own mother Doing what her mother would have done in that situation, Chitania struck her, insulted her, and declared that the kid gloves were off, and her own nightmare of training would begin shortly. Broken from a single blow, the child had to be helped back to the Hive, and both went to sleep. In the night, Chitania tossed and turned, plagued by guilt at what she had done, and feeling remorse she had done it. After a restless night, she woke up to find her daughter had fled, and her tracks lead right to the valley of giant monsters. Without thinking, she dove in, and began searching for her. A flurry of emotions overtook her, rage, mockery, pleading, begging, more rage, more pleading, and then finally, after searching for over Twenty Four hours, acceptance that her daughter was dead, and it was all her fault. Eventually, she just moved on with her life. But that wasn't the end. In that same memory, both Applejack and Arana witnessed something else. During the fateful battle with Variolus atop that snowy mountain, something else was revealed. In a bout of cruelty, Varilous showed her another memory, using the same technique that Chitania would later use on Chrysalis in their own battle. She showed her that she had been there, watching, moments before her daughter leapt into that valley of monsters, hidden away. And watching as none other than Chrysalis's mother arrived, and just let her jump. She spoke to her, could have stopped her, could have done anything, but instead Chrysalis's mother told her that she would not stop her, or pursue her, or tell Chitania where she had gone, and just let her go. When Variolus questioned her why, she explained she had plans for a unified, single hive, and that the child was too weak. She needed Chitania, the Titan, not her defective daughter. She let her leap to her supposed death, all so she could retain Chitania's power. The ultimate act of betrayal was the final straw on Chitania's sanity, and the rage overtook her, and lead to her imprisonment. After Chrysalis's mother left, Variolus told one of her drones to watch, and make sure that Chitania's kid died. However, we never got to see exactly what that drone saw... In a later thread, it was revealed the daughter survived, and was in Chrysalis's hive, turning out to be none other than unlucky Changeling 13. Since then, the two have been reunited, and are now reconnecting. Relationships Applejack: HATE Celestia: HATE Luna: HATE Cadence: HATE The A-Team: HATE Everyone in her way: HATE The Gods above: MURDER-HATE Queen Chrysalis Hate? Shining Armor No comment. Everyone Else: HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE Her Daughter, 13. LOVE! Sweet Note ...She's cool. Trivia *She was inspired by giant monster movies, if that wasn't apparent already. *She was just barely voted out of being killed/reimprisoned. *Her original writer once forgot her name in the leadup, and accidentally created another Queen named Titania. Titania has since been fleshed out into her own separate being with a history with Chitania as a rival. *Her main gag, that she has no sense of direction and ends up in random locations, was completely accidental as the side gags of her rampage spun out into dozens of areas. *She is totally infertile, unable to have any more kids. However, she did at one point have a single child, which was considered "Defective" for a Queen. *It has been revealed that before her subsequent breakdown and rampage, she was actually the one the other Queen's would call upon should they come into trouble they couldn't handle, such as accidentally alerting an army or being captured behind enemy territory. In one such event, she assisted Chrysalis's mother shortly after she had given birth, as told in the Momsie Story "The Stolen Minds". Most of the time, she just ended up bailing them out when they did something stupid they couldn't fix. *It has also been revealed that in her youth, she was quite the dreamer, and feared Celestia's power. *She has her own rap. https://soundcloud.com/applesnack/chitania-awakes *In an effort to learn how to control the finer points of her obscene power, she apparently became quite apt at using instruments such as a Cello. * She has a diary she had kept since she was a child, which Twilight has possession of. * Due to the fact she is a fugitive and cannot sue them, she has her own toyline by a third party, called Chitania's Crushers. Complete with recolor team consisting of Smashtania, Crushtainia, Thuntania and Titania(not the Queen of the same name, who the toymakers no nothing about, and has a different powerset), and said toyline has also given her a nemesis, Destructainia. They all look exactly the same except for colors and 'personality', and a comic is being adapted of their exploits. During Partyland, one of these had been hit by chaos magic and come alive, being dubbed "Dolltainia". Later, the entire line came to life, and participated in several fights. * She used to have a popcorn maker she loved more than anything. * This has since been replaced by her revealed to be alive daughter. Gallery She never knows what to do when she's not smashing things.png|You ever see a cat just before it jumps on top of a mouse?.... This looks familiar now, doesn't it? 1403390032244.png|Choo choo motherfucker! That's the last Queen left... you can feel the disappointement in her eyes.png|Look at her. Just look at that look. You can feel the disappointment. You can also hear Chrysalis hum 'This Day Aria', but that's unrelated. On your mark, get set, PUNCH.png|Hey... does it look to anyone else like she's about to OH DEAR GOD SHE'SCOMINGTHISWAY Even bad mommas love their babies.png|Even bad momma's still love their babies 1456993634594.png|"Have I ever eaten a skull whole?...What species?" 1458504609758.png|"I'm gonna grow up and do what!?... That's just dumb!" 1459273758628.png|I don't care what I look like, I think of you exactly the same. You suck. 1460309735558.png|She's awake, and she's not happy. 1461838350962.png|Canterlot High just got a lot scarier. 1462400968693.png|"Daughter.. you need to go to the great valley" "Where's that?" "...Shit, I knew I was gonna forget it. I'm terrible with directions." 1462435139631.png|This also hasn't happened... yet. 1465258336782.png|Play us a song, you're the pianomare! Play us a song, tonight! Because we all know you can grow huge, and nobody want's a fight! La da daa di di daaaa 1473458203920.png|"Poses? Why would i have to do poses before I smashed someone?... I don't care if that's how they do it, that's not me!" 1474990143846.png|Before Queen Chitania, there was only one changeling badass enough to be her mother. 1478250971855.gif|Anger mode activate! 1478301896669.gif|Dark monster rising up from the depths? Nah, she was curled in like a cat and woke up, keep it a secret 1487407081235.png|"I understand the need to sketch out the plans before you build them, but the no head thing is sending warning bells." 1487407356983.png|You know when you put all the damage she's taken into one picture the thought she'll actually die becomes less and less 1487410152447.png|What kind of universe would birth Kaiser Armor Chitania? Wait and see! 1487405932143.png|She didn't have the fancy armor her daughter would get, but Chitania learned how to punch from the best. 1487406258725.png|Except for Crown Skills, Chitania needs to up her game to match her mom. 1478387294927.png|Her teenage years were...troubled. 1478375972764.png|Fun fact, her mane makes excellent pillows. Perfect place to rest your head before she beats it in. 1487914354269.png|"What are we going to do tonight, brain?" "Don't play that game." 1491891313517.jpg|Go ahead, try to dodge. It's already too late. DancingChitty.png|She brings the beats with every step. Get it? YoungChitania.png|Every Queen has to start somewhere. The important part is, big or small, you have to make your way known. Smiling Chitania.png|She's a big monster. Big monsters have bigger smiles. Teenchitty.png|Her teenage years were... troubled. The Titan's New Clothes.png|You know when they said power of love, they meant more hugs, less superpowers. God Slayer Chitania.png|The greatest armor every constructed is at her command, but she is just a mix of emotions. CellyChitty.png|It's never a good sign when your mortal enemy walks up in your rulers clothing. There's just no way this ends well. Chitty SMile.png|She smiles on occasion. It's not often and she might kill you during, but it happens. Singoff.png|WE ARE BUT MARES! ChittyCute.png|She's confused why she's so cute. That's not how she works! Chitania Blas.png|If you see this it's already too late. Chitty Beam.png|TOLD YOU SO! Grumpy Chitty.png|Everyones all on about how cute she looks until they realize she looks exactly like a snake. Snake Chitty.png|Okay even if she looked like it you shouldn't have said it, what did you think was going to happen? Chitania awakens.gif|No matter how far ou run, you can never escape what you've unleahsed. Anger Chitty.png|EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Maybe she just stubbed her toe? Chitania Roar.png|She's either roaring like a true lioness, or she has hit an absolutely legendary note. Chitania scowl.png|She's tall, she's angry, she's bitter, but most of all she's a little weirded out because everything is green. Unfinished Chitani Vrs Celestia.png|She'll tear her apart just as soon as she's finished being drawn! Cyborg Chitty.png|At some point her not dying is just a sign nobody up or down wants her. Chitania Battle Mode.png|Most changeling battle modes make them big and strong. Since she already is... Chitty Speed Mode.png|She's both really fast and looks like she would go in your skull. CHITTY SMASH.png|This is her normal morning workout. Chitty Vs Mecha Chitty.png|Not every battle can be won. Some battles are worth fighting all the same. Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Original Character